


Little bundle

by Daryldixon2



Series: Little Bundle Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Daryl, Gen, Mpreg, pregnant daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon is pregnant in season 2





	1. Hershel Greene's farm

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know in my story Sophia has found Daryl and back with Carol.

Daryl Dixon rode his motorcycle to the farm that says Greene on the mailbox. He brought the whole gang. Thankfully for Carol, Sophia was found by Daryl. They made it to the farm, and suddenly Daryl felt nauseated. He's been feeling like this for 2 1/2 weeks now. Dale wants him to be checked out.

"Daryl have Hershel check you out." Dale said.  
"I'll be fine." Daryl said.  
"No you're not." Dale said.  
"Fine!" Daryl said.

Daryl is taken to a room and explaine to Hershel of what's going on with him. Hershel did the unthinkable. He did an ultrasound on Daryl. Just what he expected. Daryl's pregnant.

"You're pregnant." Hershel said. "It's strange but you are look."  
"Oh my god." Rick said.  
"I was raped." Daryl admits.  
"By who?" Rick said.  
"Shane." Daryl said.

Daryl told Rick the whole story and Ricks infuriated. Lori came in and Rick told her the news. Daryl's able to come out now but he has to take care of his body. He's not only eating for one but he's eating for two. Even though Daryl was raped by Shane, he was excited to have this baby. He did tell the group and they accepted it, and now are on double guard. Daryl made his tent up with help from Andrea and Sophia and got his sleeping bag ready for the night. They all went into their tent. Rick had his and Loris tent by so they can guard him. He laid down and gently rubbed his stomach. With a smile he fell asleep.


	2. Shane flips out on Daryl

Daryl was sitting in a chair with Andrea around, and he was eating. He ate slow because he'll puke it out. He's able to hold it down better that way. He decided to go for a small walk. Carol chose to keep him company. He likes to be alone but she and the kids are an exception, and so the four were off. 

"How's the pregnancy?" Carl said.  
"Good." Daryl said. "Won't be kicking now but it will in the next couple of months."  
"Mom told me that it feels weird." Carl said.  
"I believe you on that." Daryl said.  
"Just be careful." Carol said.  
Before Daryl could respond, Shane grabs Daryl by the shirt and held him up to the barn.

"You gonna tell people I raped you? Huh?" Shane said. "This baby is mine. I'm gonna rip it out of you once the time is right."  
"Shane!" Rick shouted.

Shane punches Daryl in the mouth until his mouth was bloody. Rick shoved Shane to the ground. Daryl got up, and coughed up blood. He held his stomach thanking god that his baby is alright. Carol took up into the house, and cleaned him up. Carol explained to Lori, Andrea, and Hershel what Shane has done. Hershel immediately checked on vital signs of his unborn baby. It's alright. Rick came in and is told that Daryl and the baby is fine. Daryl is to be occupied by Rick at all times. Daryl had agreed to it. It's not for his safety but for the life growing inside him safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lori and Rick are divorced but stayed friends in this story.

After the attack from Shane, Daryl was at his tent again. He sat down on a log, and started sharpening his arrows. Sophia and Carl came over and sat down with him.

"Sorry about Shane." Sophia said.  
"Nothing to be sorry about. You didn't so it." Daryl said.  
"I know." Sophia said. "Me and Carl were so worried about the life you're carrying inside your belly."  
"The little ones fine." Daryl smiled. "He didn't harm it."  
"I hate Shane." Carl said. "Not who I thought he was. He rapes people? Keep that baby away from him. He don't deserve to have it around him."  
"I attend to keep it that way." Daryl said. "He won't come nowhere near it."

Daryl got up, and the kids followed him to the house. Carol smiled at how wonderful Daryl is with the kids. Lori did too. Lunch was ready, and Shane came in glaring at Daryl with daggers. Daryl ate his sandwich and watched the kids.

"How's my baby?" Shane said.  
"You will never be around his baby." Carl said, angrily. "How could you beat him up? He's pregnant. I hate you Shane Walsh! You're not my friend anymore."  
"I don't need a scrawny kid around my anyways!" Shane shouted.

Shane stormed out and Lori was mad at Shane for saying that to Carl. Daryl starts to cry.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through this and have Shane hate you all." Daryl said.  
"It's not your fault." Lori said. "Shane's always been a dick. It's his fault."  
"If I didn't say I was raped he wouldn't be this way." Daryl said.  
"You did the right thing by telling us about that." Lori said.   
"He's gonna kill me and my unborn child that's in my belly." Daryl cried  
"We will protect you with all cost. I will die to keep you and your baby safe. I promise you that." Rick said.

 

Daryl nodded. Daryl walked out and went into his tent. He sat down and put his hand gently on his stomach, and rubbed it. Andrea came in and hugged him. She's angry at Shane for hurting Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up, and sat up. He walked to Rick, and Shane packed his things and left. The group kicked Shane out. Daryl was happy. He walked into a barn and saw a young man cuffed up.

"Rick who's he?" Daryl said.  
"His names Randall." Rick said. "He was in another group. His men aren't not here to make friends. His groups rape women. He is a danger to us all. Dale doesn't think he deserves to die. But the group thought about you. You know the baby. So we are gonna have a meeting to discuss this matter."  
"Right." Daryl said.

Daryl and Rick walked into the house and held a meeting.

"Think about Daryl!" Ricks said. "Dale if we set him free, he will bring his group and kill us. Daryl's pregnant, and he and that baby he's got in his stomach will most definitely be dead."  
"The boy is innocent." Dale argued.  
"No he's not." Rick said. "He's a danger to us all. Especially to Daryl. We can't let this group he's in harm Daryl potentually killing the life inside him."  
"He's young!" Dale said.

Daryl sat down and looked at Dale with sadness. Rick is right Randall is a danger and Rick has to eliminate the danger. Daryl don't want his baby to die when it isn't even born yet. He can't deal with it.

"Killing a kid?" Dale said. "You said we don't kill the living."  
"That was before they tried to kill us Dale." Rick said.  
"I'm on Ricks side." Daryl said. "I can't lose this life that I'm carrying, and it's not being born yet. Randall is a danger to us and to my child."

Dale left, and Daryl agreed with Rick. Daryl and Glenn came out to execute Randall but were stopped because of Carl. They decided to let him live for another night. Daryl hanged Randall up by his hands, and looked at him. Suddenly he hears a scream, and he ran out the door real quick. He ran to where Dale was. He threw himself at the walker and killed it.

"Help! Over here! Help!" Daryl shouted. "Oh hang in there buddy."

Daryl saw the group approach and looked sadden they were. Hershel could not do anything to safe Dale, and Rick could not shoot Dale, so Daryl knelt down with his hand on his stomach, and shot Dale. The death of Dale devastated the group and they had a funeral, and honored the group by keeping the group together.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was in his room and he got up. He felt pain in his abdomen, and sat down. The pain got worse and he screamed. Rick rushed in and saw the pained expression. He ran to get Hershel and check up on Daryl. Hershel started the ultrasound, and heard the heartbeat. He saw that there is a small tear. But not life threatening. Daryl is to rest for at least a week or so. The placenta had a small tear from the uterine wall, but the baby is healthy. Daryl is sitting up in bed, and he was reading a book. He can't take it anymore. Carol came in and sat down with him. 

"So the baby's fine." Carol said. "But you need to rest or it will get worse and the baby is gone."  
"I know." Daryl sighs. "I am just bored."  
"I know." Carol said. "I can get the kids to come and play card games with you while you rest."

Daryl nodded and that's what Carol did. He's now playing cars games with them. He giggles, and so does the kids. Hershel came in with water, and he drank it happily. 

1 week later

Daryl and the kids are outside. He's placenta reattached itself to the wall, and he was watching them chase each other. Daryl sat down, and smiled. Rick came over, and sat down. Daryl are his apples, and Rick and the kids went inside when it got Dark. Daryl walked into his room, and suddenly shots went off. Rick hid Daryl in the closet, as they all fought. Rick and the group won the battle and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl woke up the next morning, and he walked onto the porch. Rick came up and hugged Daryl. He felt right when Rick hugged him. After the shooting last night, Rick is left to investigate the situation before it actually gets out of hand. Daryl is to stay inside and so he sat down and noticed his stomach is slightly round. He smiled at the life he's growing inside him. 

"Daryl is it ok if we call you uncle Daryl?" Sophia said, shyly.  
"It is." Daryl said.  
"Ok Uncle Daryl." Carl smiled.  
"So they're calling you uncle." Lori said.  
"Yes." Daryl smiled. "When I had that pain, I thought I was losing the baby. Glad it's ok."  
"We are too." Carol smiled.  
"Guys?" Rick said. "Shane shot at us."  
"Daryl." Lori said worriedly.  
"He must stay hidden." Rick said.  
"Ok." Daryl said.

His baby has to come first. He will be safe. That night the group were on alert. Every door and window were locked. All the lights are off. Daryl had the kids in a bathroom with him. He held Carl and Sophia close to him. He won't let Shane harm the kids. 

"You three ok in there?" Lori said.  
"Yes we're ok." Daryl said.

If Daryl was not pregnant, he'd be out there fighting, but he had to put him, his unborn baby, and the kids first. So they're in the bathroom. Daryl looked out the window, and saw car lights beaming through the window. Lucky for him, he was where they couldn't see him. Sophia was whimpering and Daryl held her so close.

"It'll be ok." Daryl soothed her. "I will never let anyone harm you, or Carl."

They all sat back down, and shooting started. The enemy once again was defeated. The kids were able to come out if hiding. Daryl walked downstairs, and looked around. The enemies are gone again but they won't give up. Shane is leading that gang and all he wants is to murder Daryl as he is carrying the child.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later.

Daryl came downstairs, and smell turkey. It's thanksgiving, and the gang is all pitching in. Daryl's belly is slightly swollen. He came in, and started to help. Shane hasn't bothered them yet. Daryl was making the stuffing. Hershel made the turkey. Daryl felt a kick. He smiled as he touched his stomach. 

"You ok?" Lori said.  
"It kicked." Daryl said.  
"Can I feel?" Lori said.  
"Yeah." Daryl said.

It was awkward to feel someone touch him especially his stomach. He walked out to the barn to get a chicken. But he felt a hand go over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Shane said. "You're gonna let me in."

Tears rolled down, and he let Shane in the house. Rick pointed his gun at Shane.

"If you shoot me." Shane said. "Daryl and his little bundle will die."  
"Let him go!" Rick shouted. "You will not hurt him and his baby."  
"You're right." Shane smiled evilly.

Shane threw Daryl down and he landed on his belly. Daryl tried to crawl away, but Shane held him down. Daryl was historically crying. He's wearing his jacket with his angel wing vest on. Shane grabbed Daryl by his neck. He took all his clothes except his boxer off, and touched his stomach. Suddenly Shane was gunned down. Hershel checked on the baby and it still has a heartbeat. It's strong.

"Want to find out the gender?" Hershel said.  
"Yes." Daryl said.  
"It's a baby girl." Hershel smiled.

Daryl smiled, and they went to the dining room. They said a prayer and started to eat. Daryl was eating his turkey, and all the other food that was on the table.

"So I know the gender." Daryl said.  
"What is it Uncle Daryl?" Sophia said.  
"A little girl." Daryl said. 

Everyone smiled with joy. Daryl smiled. T-Dog cheered for Daryl along with the others. They all had dinner and went to bed. Daryl was pulling his sheet back, and took off his shoes, and Sophia knocked before coming in.

"Can I sleep with you. Mom said its ok if I ask you." Sophia said.  
"My mom said its ok too." Carl said.  
"Get in." Daryl said.  
"Carl?" Lori said. "Behave."  
"You too, Sophia." Carol said.  
"I'll make sure they do." Daryl said.

The kids and Daryl laid down and luckily it was enough room for the three of them. They all fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke up to two kids sleeping with him. He smiled. His baby is squirming in his belly. 

"Good morning Uncle Daryl." Carl said.  
"Good morning Uncle Daryl." Sophia said.  
"Good morning." Daryl smiled. "Guys want to help me name her?"  
"Yeah!" Sophia and Carl said in unison.  
"How about Kali?" Carl said.  
"Bella." Sophia said.  
"Brielle." Carl said.  
"Katy." Sophia said.  
"Haley." Carl said.  
"Hmm." Daryl said. "How about Katy Brielle Dixon?"  
"I love it!" The two kids said.  
"Katy Brielle Dixon it is." Daryl said.  
"Let's have breakfast." Sophia said.

The trio came downstairs and went into the kitchen with the group.

"We have an announcement." Carl said.  
"What's the announcement?" Ricks said.  
"The baby has a name." Carl said. "Daryl?"  
"Her name is Katy Brielle Dixon." Daryl said.  
"It's beautiful." They all said.

Daryl was eating his breakfast in the tent, and Glenn (Rhee) came over acting all weird.

"Um guys?" Glenn said. "There's walkers in the barn."

Daryl looked up in shock. He couldn't believe at what he heard. The group all went to see what it's about. Rick and Hershel arrived with two walkers and Daryl was shocked. Andrea knocked the door open, and the group started to shoot. When the walkers were done, they thought it was done. But then the last one came out. Merle. Merle Dixon. Daryl was crying. He's the only family in the blood he has. He stood there in tears. He pointed the gun and started to cry. He shot Merle's walker dead. 

 

Later

Daryl was in his tent, and he landed his hand on his noticeable bump. Andrea came in and sat down next to him. Merle's dead and it's all Daryl's fault. 

"The funerals ready." Andrea said.  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Daryl came to the funeral and Rick said a speech. After the funeral all got back to work. Hershel ran off to drink. But came back with a guy. Randall. Rick tortured him. He explained to Rick that he was with 30 men, and they're rapist. He can't let that around Daryl. They can potentially harm his child inside his belly. Everyone went to bed knowing that Randall won't escape.


	9. Chapter 9

After Merle's death, Daryl kept distance from the group. He laid down in bed and gently put his hand on his belly. His little girl is moving around. Sophia knocked and came in. She came onto the bed, and laid down close to him. 

"I'm sorry about Merle." Sophia said.  
"You don't need to be sorry." Daryl said.   
"He's your brother. I'm here for you." Sophia said. 

Daryl wrapped her in his arms and she felt the baby move. He hears her giggling.

"Why you giggling?" Daryl smiled.  
"She's tickling my arm." Sophia said.  
"She is is she?" Daryl said.  
"Yes." Sophia said.  
"Sophia I..." Carol stopped and smiled.  
"Mama the baby tickled me." Sophia said.   
"Oh she did?" Carol chuckled. "Hey go get some milk for Daryl."  
"Ok mama." Sophia said.

Sophia ran off. Daryl looked at Carol with a sad smile.

"Sophia thinks of you as her new dad. You love her better than Ed did." Carol said.  
"I can be her dad if she wants." Daryl said. "I love her like my own child. I'm having a child myself, but I can have two right?"  
"I suppose." Carol said.   
"Here's your Milk Daryl." Sophia said.  
"Thank you." Daryl said. "So Sophia how would you like it if I be your father?"  
"That'll be fantastic!" Sophia said.  
"Consider it done. I'm dad." Daryl smiled.  
"Thank you, Dar- dad." Sophia said.

Later that day, Daryl was in the kitchen. The group went out on runs. So it is Sophia Daryl and Carl. Daryl is cooking lunch. His gang won't be back til the next day. 

"Kids lunch!" Daryl said.

They both ran in and got to the table. Daryl gave them their lunch, and he started to eat. His daughter inside him is squirming around. After lunch the kids are helping him clean up, and went to play. 

 

Night arrived and he got the two to bed. He went to clean the dinner dishes and saw headlights coming towards the home. It wasn't his group. He shut all the lights off, and went upstairs. He got the two kids up, and he snuck them out the back door. He got them into the SUV, and drove off. He had his weapons and now they abandoned the farm house. He couldn't find the group in the town. So he went further and now realized that they're lost.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Daryl got the kids up, and headed our the door of the house he found while they escaped. His baby inside him is squirmy. They decided to find the group. Which they successfully do in town. 

"We can't go back to the farm." Daryl said. "People came last night, and we had to abandon real quick. The kids are safe."  
"Oh thank god." Lori said.

The kids all were with their parents and now the gang are heading for a new home. Daryl was driving with Carol and Sophia, and T-Dog had Daryl's motorcycle. Daryl smiled at the sunset, and Carol decided to take over. Daryl got into the passengerseat and landed his hand on his belly and fell asleep. Sophia leaned against Daryl and he put his free arm around her and let her cuddled against him.

 

Morning arrived, and Daryl woke up from his daughter kicking inside him. Sophia was already awake. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." Carol smiled.  
"G'mornin." Daryl said. "Anybody got food?"  
"We do but have to wait." Carol said. "We have the food in Ricks car."

Daryl nods and they stopped on a dirt road. Rick came over with food. Argo was eating not only for him but for his womb. He started to eat, and his baby kicked with pleasure. Daryl was done and kicked back and relaxed. They found a prison and took care if the walkers in there. They went and picked a cell. Daryl put his belongings in his chosen cell, and he sat down on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl is now 5 months into his pregnancy and he is on the watch tower. Maggie and Glenn came up, and sat down with him.

"Katy's kicking a lot." Glenn said.  
"She is." Daryl smiled. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms."  
"I think we all know that." Glenn said.  
"My nipples are tender now." Daryl said.   
"Milks forming." Maggie said. "It's normal."  
"It is?" Daryl said.  
"Yes." Maggie said.  
"Ok then." Daryl smiled.  
"You should rest. We got it." Glenn said.

Daryl nodded and went back into the cell. Hershel recovered from his leg being chopped off, and sadly Lori died from childbirth. Daryl is afraid of this. He has a feeling that he will die from child birth like Lori did. He sat down on the bed, and suddenly there's ruckus. Those prisoners. Rick threw them out, and Daryl came to check out what the drama was about. The Mexican guy and Davis were killed. Oscar and Axel were the only one living. Those two are now part of the group. Carol was found by Rick. T-Dog sadly died. Daryl sat down on his bed and rubbed his stomach. He don't blame the baby for the rape. Shane's the one to blame. Daryl came over to Beth, and helped out with Lil' Asskicker. He needs to know what to do once Katy was born. Beth instructs him, and he's a natural. 

"You are suppose to rest." Rick said.  
"I just want to know what to do once Katy's born." Daryl said.  
"Oh ok." Rick said. "But after that you rest. Don't stress the baby out too much. It's not good for her."

He obeyed and rest after learning. Every since he became pregnant, Rick became overprotective of him. He doesn't mind with only a little bit of protectiveness but when it's overprotective he hates it.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl decided to sneak out to town and get some snacks. With this pregnancy, he's craving a lot. He pulled into the abandoned town, and went into stores and such. He was by an abandoned car and he was looking through it as Katy was kicking him inside again. He giggled and touched his stomach. He got back out and someone put a towel over his mouth and nose. He was struggling, and then passed out. 

 

Hours past and Daryl woke up chained to the wall. Katy was kicking but not as much. Daryl looked up to see a man with an eyepatch on. 

"Hello I am the Governor." He said.  
"Let me go." Daryl cried.  
"What's that kicking?" The gov. Said. "A baby. Never have I ever heard of a man becoming pregnant. Now I want you to tell where you're hiding out."  
"What if I don't?" Daryl said.  
"I will chop this baby out." The Gov said.

The Gov pokes his knife at Daryl's abdomen. Daryl squirmed and the governor slashed his arm. Daryl cried out in pain. He punched him and beaten him. Daryl was left alone, and Katy was kicking profusely. Daryl was too weak to escape. What he doesn't know is that Rick and the gang are in Woodbury looking for the pregnant man. Martinez came in, and had to get him out of Woodbury. Rick got Daryl in the car and they escaped. Daryl went limp. They made it to the prison, and Hershel checked on him and had to pump his heart. His heart stopped. Daryl's heart is strong, and will be fine.


	13. Chapter 13

*Nightmare*

Daryl woke up to people chattering and he looked up and saw a ceiling. He looked and saw The Governor. He also saw his baby bump. His baby is alright inside him. Then he saw a knife pointing at his stomach. Was was whimpering. The Governor suddenly started stabbing him and his baby girl. Blood came out of his mouth, and he heard a rip. the baby girl he was carrying inside of him his out and dead.  
*End of Dream*

"Nooooo!!!" Daryl cried.  
"Daryl!" Hershel said.  
"My baby he killed my baby!" Daryl cries.  
"She's ok Daryl." Hershel said. "Katy is alive and well. Feel."

Daryl touched his stomach, and cried when he felt Katy kick his insides. 

"Lay down and rest." Hershel said.

Daryl laid back down and fell asleep. 

 

Morning arrived, and Daryl walked I to the dining room. Everyone is worried about him and Katy. He sat down and they all smiled. Carol gave him some oatmeal, and he was eating it. Daryl finished and sat back. Katy on the other case had a mind if her own, she was hungry. Daryl felt her kick, and he looked down.

"She's hungry still." Daryl said. "Hey baby girl calm down in there. You'll get food again."

Carol smiled and kissed Daryl on his head. He got up an wanted to take a walk. Rick came out, and saw Daryl walking around.

"Daryl rest." Rick said.  
"I want to walk." Daryl said. "I don't need the overprotective shit. I know what the governor has done to me. But I don't need too much protection. Maybe a little but not too much. I'll have Carol with me."

Rick glared at Daryl and let him go. Daryl walked outside and went to where the flowers are and sat down. Carol and Sophia are with him too. He put a flower on his bump and smiled. Sophia was making a flower crown and put it on his bump.

"Flower princess." Sophia smiled.  
"She is already a princess." Daryl said. "But she can also be a flower one too."  
"We got to go." Carol said panicked.

Carol got Daryl and Sophia out of Danger and they all went and abandoned the prison or make it look like they did, and hid in the forest. Daryl was with Carl, Hershel, Beth, Carol, Sophia, and Judith. He knew not to go into combat while pregnant. After the governor was defeated the gang all piled back in. Carl got his gun taken away, bacause he shot a young boy who was surrendering without a fight. That night Daryl was in his cell and he was asleep. Everyone called it a night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick confesses his feelings he has for Daryl. Daryl feels the same. And Carol died in my story already.

Daryl was in his cell, and he was coloring with the kids. He was devastated that Carol has died. So, he decided to take full responsibility for Sophia. He's gonna raise her as his own. This is what Carol would want. Rick knocked and came in. He smiled as he sees Daryl being a father figure for Sophia. 

"Everything ok?" Rick said.  
"Yes we're ok." Daryl smiled.  
"Sophia and Carl can I talk to Daryl alone?" Rick said.  
"Ok." They said.

Carl and Sophia left, and Daryl out down his book, and leaned back.

"So I've been thinking." Rick said. "About love lives. And I have an confession for you. I've been in love with you. Since the beginning. I tried to deny myself but I can't anymore."  
"Why would you fall in love with a pregnant man like me?" Daryl said. "I'm in love with you too, but I don't deserve it since I'm pregnant."  
"You're pregnant, so?" Rick said. "I love it when you're pregnant."  
"Are you sure?" Daryl said.  
"Yes." Rick said.

Rick got close to Daryl's face and kissed him long and passionate.

"ABOUT TIME!" Carl shouted.  
"Hey this was private!" Rick said. "Oh the whole crew was watching. Shit!"  
"We support it!" All said.  
"Really?" Daryl said.  
"For real daddy." Sophia said.

Daryl and Rick kissed and Daryl smiled as they were kissing. Glenn and Maggie smiled. Beth did as well. 

That night, all was asleep. Daryl and Rick moved into a cell together. Sophia is next door, and so was Carl and Judith. Daryl and Rick were feeling Katy and the two were all smiled before they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been 3 months since him and Rick started their relationship. Daryl's 8 months Pregnant. He decided to take a nap. He dreamt a flashback.

*Flashback*

Daryl's been looking for Carol for an hour now, and he walked into a room. He has no idea he'd find Carol dead.

"Carol? Where are you?" Daryl said. "Carol? C'mon girl where you at?"

Daryl turned the corner and found Carol hanging. Dead. Daryl started crying. He ran and brought Rick back. Daryl had to let Sophia know her moms dead.

"Sophia?" Daryl said.  
"Did you found mama?" Sophia said.  
"Yes." Daryl said. "She's not with us anymore. She died."  
"H-how?" Sophia said.  
"Suicide." Daryl cried. "I will raise you as my own."

He held Sophia tightly and they cried all night.

*End of Flashback*

Daryl woke up crying. He's so glad that he has Katy and Sophia oh and Rick. He continued to nap. Rick laid by his side, and the two stayed like that the whole night.

Morning arrived, and Daryl went to eat. He had his hand on his heavily swollen stomach, and he's all alone. Hershel's not far from him in the cell. Daryl dropped his glass as he felt pain in his stomach. Sophia came out and stood by Daryl. Daryl screamed falling down. Sophia ran and got Hershel and the group. They got Daryl on the bed. Ricky stayed by his side. Daryl was fully dilated. Hershel opened his stomach, and he went in and got Katy out of Daryl's stomach. Daryl smiled when he hears his baby's cries. He was closed up, and his daughter Katy Brielle Dixon was born healthy. Rick kissed Daryl. Katy had Daryl's look. His eyes, ears, smile, and attitude, oh and his hair. 

"She's hungry." Daryl said.

The group left him for privacy. Daryl helped Katy to attach herself on to his nipple and fed her. He has a family. Rick, Sophia, and now Katy is here.

"Welcome to the world." Daryl said.

 

THE END


End file.
